


Hugz

by grlgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, potential children's book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/pseuds/grlgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas hugs Dean, and there is pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedraloffuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedraloffuck/gifts).



One day, Dean was eating pie. It was apple pie, and it was delicious.

“Mmm. I love pie,” Dean said, “Cas knows I love pie. Cas should come and eat pie with me.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said as he appeared and sat next to Dean.

“Cas! Do you want pie?”

“No, Dean. I have no time for pie.”

“Mro mrime mror mrie?” Dean asked, his face full of pie and confusion.

“No. There is something more important than pie.”

“More important than pie?” Dean asked, the pie swallowed, so his face was now just full of confusion,

“Yes Dean. I have something I must do,” Cas said.

And then Cas hugged Dean. He attacked him with his arms and held him close. Dean, with his fork full of pie in his hand, awkwardly reciprocated, patting Cas on the head and making flakes of pie crust fall in his hair.

“What's up Cas?” Dean asked as Cas pulled away.

“You needed a hug.”

Dean shrugged. “Okay. Want some pie?”

“Yes, Dean.”

And then they ate pie and it was good.


End file.
